Harry Potter and the Troll Club
by Dinozzo12
Summary: This is a continue of the original story that i have been allowed to continne. There will be no summary since i don't want to copy it. If you read it this will be it and more.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Trolls Club

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I would

Chapter 1: Return to Privet Drive

It was a dark night at Privet Drive. All doors and windows were closed and nobody walked outside. A harsh wind blows through the street and in the news a storm warning was repeated over and over again. Suddenly, all power vanished and the street was left in a silent darkness.

In a far distance a car drove into Privet Drive. The headlights of the car brightened the rain wet street and the car stopped in front of No 4 Privet Drive. When the car doors opened a big man comes out and only a few seconds later a skinny boy with black hair followed.

"Boy! Up in your room and no freaky happenings or I will make you forget how good you have it here" yelled Uncle Vernon towards Harry.

"Yes Uncle Vernon" replied Harry. *Sometimes I wish Voldemort would choose this street for his next Muggle torturing session* Harry thought but carried his trunk upstairs to his small room.

He opened the loose plank in the floor and hid his wand and some school supplies in case, that the Dursley's realise they forgot his trunk and put it in the cabin under the stairs.

The room was cold and windy because of the small cracks in the wall and Harry shivered.

He decided to go to bed and to begin with his schoolwork tomorrow.

*Dream*

_Harry lies in his bed and starred at the ceiling. Suddenly a bight light enlightened the whole room and Harry jumped up to see what happened. His wand right in his hand he walked towards the centre of the light. "Harry my boy can you hear me?" a voice goes through the light. "Who are you? What do you want from me?" Harry asked._

"_I'm Gerald Potter your Grand Grand …Grandfather and I'm here in your dream to tell you some very Important things" Gerald replied._

_Harry sat back on his bed and said more to himself "My god I speak with dead people"._

_The voice laughed. "My my I must say I can't deny that but listen my boy. In 15 days is your 16__th__ birthday. And in our family some of us have the ability to gain more power when they come of age and reached their 16__th__ year of life." "But I'm of age with 17." Harry replied. "That is true, but listen in the past people could become of age when they are 17 or when they are at last 15 and have no longer a legal guardian. If my Information is correct then there is no change and you are an adult since your godfather died."_

"_Does that mean I can do magic outside of school?" Harry asked somewhat irritated._

"_Why of course, doesn't your Professor informed you about it?" Gerald asked curiously._

"_He must have forgotten it" Harry answered grimly._

"_But back to the topic, If you have this ability like only a few very powerful wizards of the Potter family, then you gain knowledge and much more power, but be careful it is not a pleasure to gain these abilities and only one heir of twenty generations gains this abilities. _

_I was the last one and so I try to prepare all my heirs since my death._

Harry awoke with his head aching and tried to comprehend his dream. "Is it true?

Can I do magic? Hmmm there is only one way to find out" Harry mumbled.

Harry sat at his desk and began to write a long letter to the ministry to confirm his discoveries.

Only 15 minutes later the reply letter arrived.

Mr. Potter

You are during your loss of your guardian indeed an adult in the magical society

All the necessary documents are enclosed.

Yours sincerely

Magret Bingers

Ministry of Magic

Wizzard Administration

"Hmm. This is a rather short letter. I wonder if they have a lot of work in the ministry at the moment." Harry grabbed his wand from its hiding place and makes his way downstairs to the kitchen to greed the Dursley's probably.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Comments:

**J ****or****The**** Blind: **

Thanks for the detailed review. I try to end the next chapters better. When some of the words are misspelled I'm sorry for it but I tried to write it correct. I only learned English at school and this is my first try to write a story entirely in English so have bit patience with me to do it right.

**possom2009 : **

Here is the next chapter. Hope you will enjoy it.

Chapter 2: Visitors Arrive

It was exactly as Harry had planed. He came downstairs and found the entire Dursley family

around the kitchen table waiting for him.

"Boy why don't you have already started cooking breakfast?" shouted Vernon.

"I'm on my way Uncle Vernon" replied Harry with a sugar sweet voice and with a light grin in his face.

"I said it Petunia, this good for nothing boy don't deserve our good food and shelter" Vernon cawed.

"I know Vernon" Petunia answered "I have bought cat food for the neighbour's cat but it died last week and we don't want to waste it. For shelter he could live the rest of the summer in the garage."

Harry shuddered. But then he thought if it wasn't a good idea to take all the Dursleys would give to him and change it into something they never could afford, even if they would work their whole life and his grin became bigger.

"Boy after breakfast you put all your stuff into the garage and don't scratch my new car with your filthy things" roared Vernon.

"Yes Uncle Vernon" was the short reply from Harry.

"And make sure that your things are out of the way till Friday. I await some important business customers and we need your room for our guests." Vernon shouted after Harry and returned to his newspaper and the newly made breakfast.

Harry returned to his room. "Hmm why don't we shrink all those broken thinks to nothingness?" and with a flick of his wand the room was clear. After he magically tidied up his room, Harry went to his new room. The garage was full with garden supplies and the car took a good amount of room but there was indeed a small place were you could sit.

Harry enlarged his place magically and created some illusionary walls so that the garage would keep its small appearance.

Then he began to conjure designer furniture, some windows and partitions. By evening his new living place had changed into a very luxury flat and Harry crawled into his new four-poster bed and took a nap.

Next morning Harry awoke by the hoot of a barn owl that sat next to Hedwig on the owl post.

Harry took the letter and awarded the owl with a few owl treats

_Dear Harry,_

_I know I haven't written you before but I've got a message from Dumbledore that you live at Privet Drive Nr 4 and since my parents have some business with your uncle's firm we visit you next Friday. My Parents don't want that the Dursleys knew that I could do magic so please keep it under your hat till we are in private. You know I'm thrilled that I will have some company during this awful boring summer holidays. _

_With love_

_Alicia Spinnet_

Harry nearly couldn't believe it. Alicia was going to come and he could show her his new room. "I haven't thought a lot about her but if I'm right she is awfully gorgeous. Hmm I wonder why she is happy to be here with me in this shabby house. Doesn't she have a boyfriend to go to?" Harry shook his head.

"If they arrive Friday morning then it is only one 24 hours. Dudley I heard they would bring a lovely daughter so behave yourself and good manners. It wouldn't hurt to show of a bit but keep it on the ground. Petunia darling I want only your best cooking and get the good wine from the basement. Where is that good for nothing freak he must clean the garden? The storm last night had broken some of the trees. " Harry could hear from inside the house.

"No problem dad that small lady will eat right out of my hand" Dudley stated proud.

"Of course Vernon. And the boy is still in the garage" Petunia shrieked from the kitchen.

Harry worked the day in silence. He doesn't want to get more attention than necessary and till the Dursleys tried to fed him cat food he declined politely and ate something from his own fridge before he went to sleep.

The next morning arrived in Privet Drive and Harry was up to conjure breakfast for the Dursleys before they came downstairs. First arrived Petunia still sleepy and then Dudley and Vernon followed. They ate and changed into very formal clothes afterwards. "Boy you dress yourself in the best you have and while our guest the Spinnets are here I want no word about your freaky stuff or you can live in the park." Vernon said to Harry and left to adjust his tie.

Harry changed his clothes magically and when the doorbell rang Dudley opened the door.

"Welcome to our humble home Mr and Mrs Spinnet. Wait I call for Harry he can help with your luggage" Dudley said to the arriving guests. "Harry come here this instant!" he yelled.

Harry walked slowly towards the door and looked outside. He welcomed the Spinnets politely and then walked to the car. Then his eyes caught Alicia. She was still inside the car and tried to change herself with a muggle Make-Up set.

"Good morning Miss Spinnet" Harry said to her grinning and Alicia looked hectically around, only to find Harry looking at her.

"Hi Harry, ähm good morning Mr Potter oh äh damn I messed it up don't I?" Alicia stuttered.

"Jup, you are lucky. No Dursleys around" Harry said still grinning.

"Alicia is damn hot why don't I have realised this before? And why do I make her nervous?" Harry thought. Alicia on the other side had very similar thoughts.

Harry then took the luggage and carried it to his old room. "I hope I can stay calm when she is around. The last thing I need is that Alicia thinks I'm only a small boy without any guts."

Soon it was time for lunch and the whole Dursley and Spinnet family sat around the table and began eating. "Where is the boy who carried our luggage?" Alicia suddenly asked to penetrate the silence in the room. "And why is that fat kid staring at me all the time it is disgusting" she thought only a few seconds later.

"He is occupied. I don't think you will see him often around the next few weeks." answered Petunia after some time, because Alicia was still looking at them waiting for the answer.

"He is a good for nothing criminal boy and he is only home because St. Brutus doesn't have summer courses" Vernon adds.

"What is St. Brutus and why is he criminal?" Alicia asked now curious.

"St. Brutus is a special school for extremely criminal boys" Dudley said. "But I think Harry must go to prison for all the things he did. Every day I must help some kids because Harry wants to beat them up and so on" he continued proudly.

"That's my little Dudders, so well mannered. You would make a good catch with him. Do you want to go on a date with him my dear" Petunia shrieked happily and gazed to Alicia in hope to get a direct answer. "Perhaps later" Alicia said and added quietly "If I suddenly need to puke over the table don't blame me".

"You said something my dear?" Petunia asked

"No nothing" Alicia answered after a moment.

After lunch Vernon and Jake Spinnet went into the living room to discuss their business work.

Alicia tried to avoid Dudley's stares all evening and looked for Harry but couldn't find him.

Harry waited in his room and stared at the ceiling. "And if I go outside grab Alicia and …. no wait till tomorrow and then I…" Harry planned all evening how to approach Alicia but in the end he dozed off and slept all night.

Alicia went to bed early, because she couldn't stand Dudley anymore and thought of Harry.

"Hmm he has changed. He was only home one week and still he is so different here as in school. I wonder if he has a girlfriend. If he likes older girls…" and then Alicia fall to sleep, too.

A/N : In the next Chapter Alicia and Harry learn to know each other better and Dudley is somewhat shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Coming Together

The next morning arrived and Harry woke up with an extremely complaining stomach.

"Uh I didn't eat enough the last days. And after that I think it couldn't hurt to run a bit in the morning. At last this summer I could do something else than sitting around all day."

So Harry went to his own kitchen and began preparing breakfast.

After he was finished he put on some light clothes and his newly conjured sports shoes and went outside of the garage. The air was very foggy and fresh.

Harry ran all the way to the small park and there he sat on a small wet bench to catch his breath.

After two minutes he saw a girl with blond hair running towards him. "Alicia" Harry shouted and winked her. Alicia saw Harry and ran towards the bench. "Hi…breathe... Harry. What brings you.., breathe …. to the park this early in the morning?" Alicia asked breathlessly.

"Hmm, I öhm I think the same reason you came here for. I want a short morning run to start the day." Harry answered and stood up.

"Öhm, Alicia"

"Yes Harry"

"Why do you come here instead of going to you boyfriend or some relatives?"

Harry now gazed in Alicia's blue eyes.

"Why do you think I have a boyfriend?" Alicia asked curiously.

"Because… I mean… Come on someone like you"Harry stuttered.

"Because you are beautiful" he added quietly now slightly red in his face.

"Th..Thanks" Alicia answered blushing.

"I don't have a boyfriend, but I know someone I like for some time know.

He is awesome at Quidditch. And he has stunning green eyes" Alicia answered slightly blushing harder.

"Hmm green eyes and good at Quidditch sounds a bit like …. No don't think that way Harry stay calm" Harry thought.

"He is an idiot if he doesn't want to be with you Alicia" Harry said.

"It's not like I confessed to him … öhm directly" Alicia replied.

Alicia and Harry gazed at each other for a while and then Harry spoke again.

"Alicia if I could help you come to me. During this summer holiday I live in the garage and you could visit to me if you like. Or you could tell me his name and I do something for you about it. I'm sure nobody is able to turn you down."

A few seconds passed and then Harry realized what had happened. Alicia was kissing him.

Not a small peek on the cheek like she did sometimes after a successful Quidditch Match but a real kiss.

And before Harry could react he was kissing her back and put his arms around her back.

After snogging for several minutes, both stared at each other breathless.

"Wow" both stated and smiled at each other.

"That was unexpected" Harry said calmly.

"How long?" he then asked.

"I think about you for about 3 years now, but I …" There she was disturbed by another breathtaking kiss from Harry.

After a while they both returned to the house. And Harry took Alicia's hand into his and guided her into his newly magically made flat inside the garage.

Alicia was stunned. "How... Why..." then she took a deep breathe and asked

"Why do the Dursley live in that shabby house und you here in this öhm palace?"

Harry chuckled. "They think I live in the cold garage next to the car without enough space to stretch my legs. I created this, how do you named it? Palace? magically."

"But this are spells that are only be taught in seventh year and since when can you do magic outside of school?" Alicia asked.

"Well it was somewhat exhausting, especially all the furniture and I slept like a stone afterwards but I think somewhat of Hermione's extra teaching stuck on me and I learned something useful." Harry answered grinning and after that he handed Alicia the letter from the ministry.

"Seems like you are an adult now" was Alicia's reply and kissed Harry straight on the mouth.

"Öhm Alicia..."

"Yes honey"

"Please don't show my flat to someone or the Dursleys would make my life here impossible."

"But you can do magic and the Dursleys are only Muggles aren't they?"

"Yes but if they'll find out about me I can't live here any longer and I want to be with you."

Harry said charmingly.

"Ok Harry my lips are sealed and öhm this question sounds somewhat stupid but do you want to be my boyfriend?" Alicia asked and stared straight in Harry's eyes.

Harry kissed her slowly on the lips. "Does this answer your question? And now go before your parents declare you missed on a morning run and start on producing a new daughter"

Alicia left Harry laughing and went into the Dursley's living room.

"Where were you?" Kathryn Spinnet Alicia's mother asked.

"Only on my daily morning run but I get somewhat lost because I don't know all the streets here." Alicia answered.

"Alicia what do you think of Dudley?" her mother asked ignoring her answer.

"He is nice but…" Alicia said before her mother interrupted her with "Oh fine, because I arranged a date between the two of you. He is really a very well mannered boy"

"MOM don't decide things for me I don't want to go on a date with Dudley and I already have a boyfriend" Alicia returned.

"I don't accept any complains. You go on a date with Dudley and that is my last word. Hey stay here girl…" but Alicia has already stomped of.

"Harry are you here?" she shouted coming into Harry's garage flat.

"Yes, something important?"

"Oh only that my mother arranged a date between me and your fat disgusting pig of a cousin"

"What? That is bloody brilliant!" Harry stated.

"Did you lose your mind or are you already tired of me?" Alicia shouted somewhat angry.

"No no darling you don't see all the advantages in this. If we plan something together we could make this evening unforgettable for our little Dudders" Harry said excited with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh now we speak the same language my darling, what do you have in plan?"

"First we search for a restaurant, were they serve all delicious sorts of steak and meat and then you could say that you are a vegetarian and that you think people who eat meat are disgusting. That will be pure torture for Dudley, believe me. After that you could go to the lovely park where we shared our first kiss. There a very criminal boy in disguise will wait for you and scares the shit out of Dudley. And after that you may find it acceptable to award the highly criminal boy with a little snogging session in the park late at night?" Harry explained.

Alicia giggled. "Harry you are the best! That would be a very good evening, if I don't puke all over the table because I'll see Dudley all the time."

After some time with Harry, Alicia returned to the main house with a very pleasant grin on her face. Dudley stared at her all the day and she rarely had some time for herself.

At dinnertime her mother approached her. "Darling your date will be in 10 days from now on and please be nice to Dudley. I know you don't love him now but I think if you want it a bit it's not impossible." She said.

"Yes mother it will be a very nice evening"

"Oh I know you would agree with me after some time"

Alicia left to her room and slept till next morning.

The following days were almost the same. Harry and Alicia met each other in the morning for their morning runs and then they have breakfast at Harry's flat. Then after some snogging Alicia helped her parents and usually they went on many sightseeing tours because London is very interesting city for people who live in the countryside like Alicia's parents. In the evenings Alicia went to Harry to kiss him goodnight and went to sleep. Harry trained almost every minute he doesn't have with Alicia. His magic spells improved and he read a lot of the stuff they would learn in their 6th and 7th year.

His Homework was already finished when it was only one day to go to the date.

"Alicia come here my child" Kathryn shouted.

"Yes mom?"

"Now my darling you must invite Dudley to your date. He still doesn't know about it."

"What I thought you had arranged it?"

"Yes with Petunia but I thought it would be better if you ask him out yourself."

"Yes mom"

And with that Alicia left looking for Dudley.

"Ah Dudley here are you" Alicia said with a sweet voice

"Alicia I know you would come to me after all the time." Dudley said smirking.

"Oh yes would you like to go on a date with me? I've found a very good restaurant and I know you always like something good to eat" Alicia continued.

"Of course, I would like to give you company to the restaurant. Couldn't resist my charm hee? " Dudley asked still smirking.

"You are so right Dudley, we should rename you to Casanova" Alicia said somewhat disgusted but Dudley didn't catch the irony.

But then suddenly Dudleys clothes grew tighter and tighter and Dudley ran shocking around the house shouting something about Harry. Alicia laughed and Harry coming from the corner laughed, too. "Couldn't resist" he stated taking a deep breathe. "Don't think I could see this pig hitting on you any longer." He added and was immediately rewarded with a kiss from Alicia.

And now we should go to bed. We have a very exhausting day in front of us. And we must be awake to shock Dudley well.

And so both of them kissed each other goodnight and went to bed.

A/N: Next Chapter will be Dudleys "Date" and Harry's birthday


	4. Chapter 4

First of all Thanks for the reviews!

The Flying Frog / Blue Werewolf Boy / Just Me / J or the Blind / Makotochi:

Thanks for the flowers. I hope this chapter is like you expected it.

Gryffindors:

I feel your pain man. It's rare to find an interesting story with unusual paring after 2 years on . But I think that Harry/Lily paring is more unusual than Harry/Alicia, after all she is his own mother.

And thanks again to my beta Sirius009 for his great work

**Chapter 4: Dates and Birthdays**

At nine in the morning someone opened the door to Harry's bedroom and tripped over the edge of the carpet only to land directly on top of Harry, who was now both confused and awake.

He opened his eyes and looked at the scene directly in front of him.

"Really Tonks aren't we a little to fast on these things. I mean I like you but …" There Tonks stuffed his mouth with her hand.

"Harry I'm so sorry. I'm here to investigate your living conditions. You see the order hasn't received any owls from you and since Moody scared your guardians half to death we thought they might have locked you up or something like that. Why don't you write to us? We all care for you and we are worried." She drivelled to the still grinning Harry.

"Tonks I can explain everything but it would be a lot easier for me if you stand back up and don't lie on top of me" Harry said to the still slightly confused Auror.

"Oh right" Tonks said blushing a little at that very second the door to Harry's bedroom opened again and revealed a surprised Alicia.

She looked at the couple in the bed and then turned to Harry, looking him in the eyes.

"A…A…Alicia It's not what it looks like. Tonks isn't very graceful and tripped on top of me," He said very fast and Alicia giggled at her boyfriend.

"Oh Harry I was here since Tonks arrived. She knocked on the front door and asked to speak with you. I showed her the place and waited outside of the bedroom. I must say your face was just too funny." She explained giggling.

"And now young man please explain to me this garage thing, and why we haven't heard from you since you left Hogwarts." Tonks asked eagerly.

"You see Tonks, Alicia and her parents are visiting the Dursleys because of some business. And while they stay here … Alicia and I … well lets say. I that I haven't thought of anything but her since she's got here, It's not like my life is very fun.

And the garage is a product of me finding out I'm an adult and that I can do magic whenever, and wherever I want."

After explaining this, he handed the ministry letter to Tonks and she nodded in agreement.

"Hmm seems to me that we can stop worrying about you, but please write letters from now on. Oh and congratulations you two. I hope I get an invitation to the wedding." She smirked while saying this and quickly left a blushing Alicia and Harry to their morning run.

The rest of the morning and afternoon was uneventful until Dudley arrived for his daily street gang activities. He didn't arrive alone, his friends were close on his feet and Harry saw Dudley pointing at Alicia, who sat in a garden chair to relax. He slowly walked in Dudley's direction and heard him brag that he will have his way with this hot blond chick this evening and if they didn't believe him he would prove it now.

Dudley walked towards Alicia and shouted "Hey baby. Our date tonight will be at six. Hope you find a nice dress."

Alicia looked up from her book and smiled slightly. She looked towards Harry who nodded in agreement and then answered to Dudley, "Ok my dear Dudikins ".

"Hey don't say that to me only my mother…" Dudley began only noticing his mistake when his gang laughed at him.

He gave them an evil glare and they shut up. After that they complimented Dudley on his nice blond long legged catch.

At 5:45 Alicia left her room in a nice dress and styled hair to meet Harry before she went on her date. "Harry are you here?" She asked while searching through Harry's flat.

In the bathroom she suddenly ran into the arms of a stranger. "Who are you and what do you want here?" she demanded. "So how's my disguise?" The strange asked. "Harry?" "Yes honey?" "Oh god this disguise is perfect. If I hadn't realised your voice you would be stunned." She said and put her wand back into her pocket.

Harry smirked and looked at his watch. "It's time for the fun to begin. " He stated and Alicia left for the front door after a small kiss with her green eyed Quidditch Seeker.

Alicia met Dudley at the front door. He wore a tux and black shoes but the tux looked like it was about to burst under Dudley's mass. He held his arm to Alicia but she didn't take it walking next to him instead. All the way to the restaurant Alicia remembered her mothers and Petunias faces as they left and ignored Dudley completely.

//Flashback//

"Oh they look so good together," Kathryn shrieked

"And they even wear matching clothes" Petunia added

Alicia looked down her dress and then to Dudley.

"No definitely nothing matching" Alicia thought.

"Petunia get a camera we must get a picture" Kathryn demanded.

After some time and about 15 photos later Alicia and Dudley finally left.

//End Flashback//

When they arrived at the restaurant, Dudley took Alicia's hand without her permission, and guided her through the door. "Hey waiter we would like to have a table for two." He yelled to the nearest of the waiters. The waiter looked at the unlike couple and sighed.

"Please follow me" he said and walked the two to a table in the middle of the restaurant.

"Why are those hot women always with stupid jerks" he muttered quietly but Alicia heard him. "Only because our parents are meddling fools and because I will have a lot of fun when my real boyfriend arrives at the scene after dinner" She whispered quietly to him smirking.

The waiter bowed deeply when they got to their destination, and grinned when he handed them a pair of menus.

Alicia looked at Dudley who was already on the side with all the expensive steaks.

"Dudley?" she said seductively

"Yes what is it?"

"Don't you think that people who eat meat are barbaric creatures?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh don't you know that I'm a vegetarian? I haven't ever eaten meat, don't you remember? I think people who eat meat are disgusting creatures. All the cute animals, I can't stand men who eat them."

Dudley face was now in horror. His brain was working overtime and then he answered

"Right you are. I'm a vegutarian too."

"The word is vegetarian Dudley dear" Alicia said giggling.

The waiter returned and wrote down the orders. "Two salads with vinegar dressing, well that is funny and I thought that fat pig would order two whole cows with French fries." He thought.

The unlikely couple ate in silence. Dudley poked his fork at the "rabbit food" and his stomach was complaining loudly. He looked around and saw a lot of guests with perfect, juicy, well made steaks and after some drooling on the table he ordered dessert only to have something that he could eat. Alicia laughed inwardly all the time she watched Dudley. It was better than some kind of movie.

At eight in the evening they were ready to leave and the waiter wished Alicia luck before Dudley dragged her out of the restaurant.

They walked trough the park for a while and Alicia looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of Harry.

Then suddenly, Dudley bowed over to Alicia and tried to kiss her. Alicia jumped away from him but he didn't want to give up. "Come on baby I know you want me as much as I want you" Dudley said angrily.

"Sure but why don't we discuss this with my boyfriend" Alicia answered now slightly frightened. "Your what? I don't fear him. I'll kill him if he goes near you again." Dudley shouted and Alicia grabbed inside her pocked and closed her fingers around her wand.

"Hey what do we have here…" a voice from the side came and Alicia remembered instantly that this was Harry in his disguise. "What do you want from us you disgusting tramp?" Dudley spat in Harry's direction. "How about your woman and all the money you have?" Harry answered with a slightly different voice.

Dudley flexed his muscles and went to Harry shouting "And if I don't agree?"

Harry took a conjured muggle gun from his pocked and said. "My friend here (he pointed at his gun) is very angry and perhaps he can change your opinion. Oh look at me, I think I could use a new tux as well it's a little big but that can be fixed." Harry said calmly. Dudley's eyes widened with fear and he promptly wet his pants. "O my God what have you done? How do you think I will be able to wear this tux now?" Harry asked a angrily. "Sorry, sorry please don't kill me. I'll do anything What do you want? My girl? You can have her but … "then Dudley ran away leaving Alicia and Harry laughing.

"My hero" stated Alicia after a while and then it began to rain. "Oh damn and I thought we could have a nice evening together," Harry cursed. "Lets go to your room Harry this evening is still nice, and I don't want to miss Dudley explaining the evenings events when he comes home alone." Alicia said.

Harry nodded and they both went directly into the garage and in front of the TV. Harry had enchanted the TV with a spying charm so that they could see the Dursleys House through it. Alicia snuggled against Harry and both of them enjoyed the scene when Dudley explained that 20 men with machineguns wanted his money and that they kidnapped Alicia. Then he went on with his heroic fight were he beat about the half of them and then ran home to call the police. At last he said that one of the men hit Alicia on the head and that she doesn't remember anything of the evening. Harry and Alicia lay on the floor laughing. "Dudley has no talent for telling stories" Alicia said laughing even louder "but my mom is not the brightest so it's better if I let them know I'm ok or the police will be here in ten minutes."

"Come back later tonight" Harry shouted after her.

She only nodded and left through the garage door.

"Hi mom hi Mrs. Dursley is Dudley here? He left me in the park when an old tramp provoked him a little bit" she said to the two women like she didn't know what had happened just a moment before.

"Alicia are you hurt? All those gunman and you had only Dudley to protect you. He is really a very brave man" Alicia's mother said. "Did she ignore everything I just said? Sometimes I think my mom is dumber than Dudley, Crabbe and Goyle… together" Alicia said quietly to herself. "No I'm not hurt but please leave me alone this evening." She answered her mother who nodded to her daughter.

After that she went back to Harry's flat. "You know in 3 hours it's my birthday" Harry started. "Your birthday? And you're only telling me now? I would have made you a cake or something if I had known earlier" Alicia replied sadly.

"Don't be sad Alicia. It will be the best birthday ever because I'm with you"

"Thanks Harry" Alicia said and rolled on top of him and kissed him passionately . "And what do you want as a present from me?" She asked.

"Could you spend the night in my bed? Don't misunderstand me I don't mean that we have …" but he didn't finish the sentence, because Alicia kissed him once more and answered "I love you Harry and I would love to be with you tonight".

"Had he heard her right? Alicia loved him. Does he love her too?" he thought for a moment and then said "I love you, too Alicia"

Alicia smiled, and sighed with relief, for a moment she thought he wouldn't say anything.

After some snogging for about 3 hours Alicia looked at her watch and said slowly "Happy Birthday love" but then Harry began screaming. His entire Body seemed to be in pain and he felt a power that was unbelievable. Shortly after he was unconscious from the pain and hadn't noticed the 3 owls carrying a large package to his room or the very scared, and crying Alicia next to him. Ten minutes later Harry regained consciousness and looked around. He put his arms around the weeping Alicia and patted her on the back. After that he kissed her gently and explained his dream from the first night at Privet Drive. "I'm always special." He muttered to himself ignoring the owls that waited for him. "It's ok Alicia" he said and pulled her on top of him and falling back into the bed. They dozed off and Alicia snuggled into Harry's side.

A/N: In the next Chapter Harry will discover his new abilities


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Harry woke up he felt power he'd never felt before. Alicia was still sleeping so he didn't want to disturb her. He got up and went into the bathroom. When he got to the bathroom he gasped. There was a totally new Harry Potter. He was stronger, better looking and you could see the power flowing through him. He'd explain to Alicia later. He went to sit in the living room to wait until Alicia woke up


	6. Suggestions

Suggestions

If you want me to add something in the next chapters send me an email which you can find on my profile or review.


	7. Chapter 6

Alicia was having a very interesting dream of her and Harry doing some er … interesting things. When she woke up she looked into a handsome face that looked a little like Harry. When the man looked at her he smiled and said "Morning Alicia". Alicia stammered "Wh-oo are you". The man laughed and said "Really Alicia, after 3 hours of snogging you don't know who I am". "H-Harry" stammered Alicia. "Yep" said Harry. "What happened to you" asked Alicia. "I actually have no idea" said Harry "But I think that some order members will be here soon and everyone will be wondering where you are so you'd better go" Alicia nodded, kissed him and left.


End file.
